Upping the Stakes
by Drop of the Sweetest Poison
Summary: ShinjixIchigo. One-shot! When Shinji had challenged Ichigo to a quick game of Super Smash Bros. Melee, he didn't expect this to happen. Light Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Super Smash Bros. Melee.****

* * *

**

_Title_: Upping the Stakes

_Summary_: ShinjixIchigo. Oneshot! When Shinji had challenged Ichigo to a quick game of Super Smash Bros. Melee, he didn't expect this to happen. Light Yaoi.

* * *

"C'mon! C'mon!" Hirako Shinji tapped furiously at a button on his video game controller, eyes glued to the screen. His back was hunched over, and he was seated next to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo, who was more relaxed and tapping in combinations expertly on his controller, grinned to himself when Shinji let out a frustrated noise. "One more life, Hirako."

Shinji whined, slamming the joystick to the left to avoid an attack from Ichigo's character. "Stop following me! Go after someone else!"

"But you're so easy to beat." Ichigo chortled, also pressing the joystick to the left.

In a fit of desperation, Shinji's eye twitched, and he pressed the top button of his lower directional pad.

Ichigo paused, watching for a moment as Shinji's character—Young Link—drank milk. "What...? That's your move? That's pathetic!"

Ichigo's character, Bowser, delivered a powerful punch to Young Link and sent him flying off the stage.

"GAME!" the male voice of the video game declared, signaling Ichigo's victory.

Shinji slammed the controller down onto the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Calm down. It's only a game." Ichigo set his controller down.

Shinji glared at the screen. "There's something wrong with my controller. I didn't mean to make him drink milk."

"_Sure_." Ichigo scoffed, standing to get a drink from the kitchen. "Want anything to drink while I'm up?"

"No," Shinji mumbled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the room.

Shinji fumbled with his tie while Ichigo was gone, chewing on his bottom lip. "Next time... I _will_ win."

Ichigo reentered the room with a glass of orange juice, and he sipped at it, raising an eyebrow at Shinji. "What? Again?"

"Yeah, but this time, let's make it more interesting."

"How?" Despite himself, Ichigo was curious.

"Let's say that the winner gets anything from the loser."

"Hm... all right. When I win, I get anything from you," Ichigo teased, settling down next to Shinji again.

Shinji picked up his controller and chose his character to be Pikachu.

Ichigo set aside his drink and chose his character to be Zelda.

"Good luck." Ichigo smirked, choosing Hyrule Castle as their arena.

"Right back at you. You'll be the one needing it."

Shinji, of course, started out with furious tapping on his buttons, attacking the computer characters.

Ichigo, however, moved his character in at a reasonable pace, attacking the three other characters from a distance with fire.

Pikachu dashed over to Zelda, flying through the air, ready to bash into her.

Zelda was quick to evade. A casing of ice surrounded her, and Pikachu was thrown back.

The computer characters Yoshi and Ice Climbers threw weak hits at each other due to their level of difficulty being set at its lowest.

Once Pikachu had sustained enough damage, Zelda delivered a powerful attack to him, sending him flying off the stage.

Shinji groaned as his character blew up.

"I'm not even trying!" Ichigo marveled as his character grabbed ahold of Yoshi and threw him off the edge.

As soon as Yoshi had blown up, Zelda spun around to kick the Ice Climbers away.

Pikachu dropped onto Zelda, and a flash of lightning crashed down onto them, finally attacking Zelda.

"Ha! I got you!" Shinji cheered.

"One attack," Ichigo droned. "Wow."

Shinji gaped as his character was killed by a bob-omb. "No way!"

This continued on for a mere five minutes.

Ichigo, naturally, was declared the victor. He sat back, yawning. "Too easy."

Shinji fumed, unable to look at Ichigo. He had been sure he was going to win this time. What went wrong?

"So... I guess I get my prize now?"

Shinji threw a look over his shoulder at Ichigo, grinding his teeth together. "What do you want?"

"What do I _want_?" Ichigo asked in mock surprise.

Shinji suspiciously eyed Ichigo as the vizard dropped to his hands and knees and crawled seductively over to Shinji.

"What does every teen-aged boy want?" Ichigo whispered, straddling Shinji's lap.

Shinji watched with wide eyes as Ichigo's lips neared his. "U-um..."

Ichigo threaded his hands through Shinji's blonde hair.

Their lips were centimeters apart.

"What I want," Ichigo murmured, the action causing his lips to brush against Shinji's, "is a new video game. You suck at this one."

Needless to say, Ichigo never saw Shinji at his house again.

* * *


End file.
